This is the Day
by The FBI's Most Unwanted
Summary: There is a reason why Felicity Smoak never talks about her childhood. It doesn't exist anymore. 8 years ago today, was when she killed them all. Season 4. Based on Worlds End kind of.
1. chapter 1

**Have you seen worlds end, shaun of the dead, hot fuzz?? Each of their storyline has been merged into this, cuz I love them all.**

 **XXXXXXX**

Felicity ran out onto the street. She wanted to scream. But she knew Oliver had no choice. She didn't blame him, and she didn't blame Samantha either.

She wiped a tear from her cheek. After all everybody keeps secrets. Even her. There is a reason why she never talks about her childhood and where she grew up.

It doesn't exist anymore.

On this day she killed them all.

Rain started to heavily pour down on her, as if it was giving her a clue that this won't turn out well. Trying to make herself warm, she wrapped her arms securely around her waist and walked down the pavement unaware of where she was taking herself.

 _Oliver_ Felicity thought. He would be worried sick. When she gets to wherever she is going she will send him a quick message. Hopefully he will understand.

 **Before**

"Felicity?" Oliver asked placing a hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?"

Felicity nodded her head "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Samantha stood behind Oliver, biting her lip anxiously.

"William-"

"Oliver, stop! I don't care, okay. Samantha had no choice, and neither did you. I am not angry, because I understand where Samantha was coming from. She thought you were the person before the island still, and I don't blame her, and I definetley don't blame you. William is your son. Not mine." Felicity took a deep breathe and stepped back, after her rant.

Samantha gasped and walked over to her, as she embraced her in a hug "Thank you. But...I **am** so sorry"

Felicity held both of Samantha's shoulders so she could look her in the eye "No. You have **nothing** to be sorry about."

"Felicity" Oliver whispered, making her attention turn to him "What did I do to deserve you?"

Felicity placed her hand over his heart "Your an amazing man, Oliver. The question is more; What did **I** do to deserve **you."** Slowly Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him, while nuzzling her neck.

"I have to go" Felicity said kissing Oliver on the cheek and waving a goodbye at Samantha

"We will find him" Felicity said pointedly at Samantha who nodded in return "Bye!" she nearly shouted as she walked out.

"She really is truly amazing as you said she was" Samantha said looking at Oliver.

"When it comes to Felicity, she is many wonderful things" he replied.

 **This is just the beginning :)**


	2. Lexa May Smoke

When morning came, Felicity was in a field that was unknown to the locals, a few miles away from Star City.

Her hair was drenched and she was shivering. But she did not care.

Felicity knealed onto the muddy grass, and looked at the tomb stone in front of her.

"Forgive me" she whispered as she stroked the names that were carved into the cold material.

Her hand paused as it hovered over the name **Lexa** **May Smoak**.

Flashbacks of a young girl about 4 years old, with long brown hair and green emerald eyes, invaded her mind.

"Felicity, mum!" the girl seemed to shout "follow me!"

"Lexa, come back, its tea time!" A woman with long blonde hair ran after her.

 _Mum_ Felicity thought.

A tear ran down her cheek as the flashback disappeared, and she was once again alone.

"My sister" Felicity mumbled "my responsibilty"

A ringing in her pocket distracted Felicity, as she got up and fished for her phone.

She didn't even bother to look at the name, her mind was else where.

"Hello?" Felicity said weakily.

"Felicity?! Oh my god. Baby, where are you? Are you hurt? Please say something!" Oliver's voice boomed out.

Felicity hit herself on the arm for not remembering to phone or message him "It's okay. I'm fine. I- I just needed some time alone, I know I should have called you to tell you. I am really sorry"

Oliver sighed "Alright. Just please, come home. I need you. If this is about the whole William thing-"

"Oliver how many times do I have to tell you? I understand. You love your son, you wanted to meet him, and doing that meant not telling me. They were impossible choices, I will never **EVER** blame you or Samantha" Felicity sternly replied.

Oliver frowned "Have I ever told you how much I love you? Because it is a lot"

"...I love you as well. You big idiot. I'll try and get home as fast as possible" Felicity smiled for the first time today.

"Fast as in Barry Allen fast?" Oliver smirked.

"I wish" Felicity moaned.

"Where exactly are you?" Oliver asked not wanting to end the conversation.

Felicty put a strand of hair behind her ear "Lets just say, I am close to Star City"

Oliver shook his head "Just be careful. Do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"NO!" Felicity yelped then purposefully coughed a "No"

Sounding concerned Oliver said another quick 'I love you' and 'Get back safe'

Which Felicity replied with 'I love you too'

After she hung up, she turned around and headed towards home.

Hopefuĺly forgetting her past.


End file.
